


Hold Me Close (Don't Let Go)

by deadprogram



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Wilson-centric, anyway surprise im into mlb and i have an entire oc group for it, i just really love my oc, lukanettes please dont crucify me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Wilson is upset after the Viperamour attack.





	Hold Me Close (Don't Let Go)

Wilson felt tears pour from his eyes. 

He curled tighter into a ball, back pressed against the corner that his bed was pressed against. The room felt like it was spinning.

_ Luka _ could’ve heard him. Anyone could have heard him spout off his feelings. Viperamour had made him spit every thought.

Wilson’s hand closed hard around the spot on his neck where the bite was. Ladybug had already healed the city. The bite was gone but the phantom pain of it was still there. He didn’t  _ understand _ .

He felt like it was his fault.

He should’ve let Viperion down more gently. He should’ve worded it differently. Anything that wouldn’t have caused an akuma.

Wilson distantly heard Victoria talking to someone. Her voice was quiet, worried. 

There was knocking on his door a minute later. 

He shot up, wiping away his tears. He stood, though shakily, and walked over to the door.

“Yeah?” He tried to choke down a sob as he opened it. Vic was standing there. 

“One of your friends, Luka I think? Wants to know if he can talk to you.” Vic looked at him in pity. “I can tell him to leave, if you want me to.”

“No! No. It’s uhm, fine.” Wilson shook his head. “He can come in.”

Victoria nodded, before disappearing down the hall.

There was a blur of blur and the feeling of someone nearly tackling Wilson in a hug. 

“Are you okay? Did I-” Luka interrupted himself with a cough. “Did the akuma hurt you? I uh, heard he got to you from some of the others.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Wilson flinched slightly, it was a lie. “It’s no big deal. Happens everyday.”

Luka paused, taking Wilson’s face in his hands. 

“You’ve been crying.” He frowned. Wilson flinched out of his hands slightly before taking a breath.

“...He made me tell the truth about something.” Wilson mumbled, staring at the ground. He gripped the ends of his sleeves. “Something that...really upsets me I guess.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Wilson’s breath hitched. “No...I just want to lay down.”

Luka hummed before grabbing Wilson and picking him up.

“Alright, let’s lay down then.” Luka set Wilson down. He kicked off his shoes before sliding in next to him. 

Wilson stared at him for a moment, then sighed. 

“You’re an ass.” He mumbled, curling into Luka’s side. Luka snorted and threw an arm around Wilson. 

“I sure am.” Luka smiled as Wilson groaned. 


End file.
